A Weakened Heart
by evan lyoko
Summary: This is a story about Evan Lyoko. The newest guaridian of the Veil. Her life changes when her heart is broken can she fix it so she can still have time to save the world? Crossover Xioalin Showdown and Class Of 3000
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Xiaolin Temple

Ring Ring Ring!  
"I got it" said Master Fung the old Xiaolin Master. He walks into his room and answers the phone. "Hello?" said Master Fung.  
"Hello. Master Fung?" said another voice.  
"Yes! Who is this?" he said in confusion.  
"This is Evan. Evan Lyoko! Would you please tell the others that I'm 10 feet from the Temple and I'll be there shortly?" said Evan Lyoko.  
"Yes, can do. I can't wait to see you again Evan?" said Master Fung. "Good Bye!" He hangs up and walked towards the training grounds where Raimundo was training with Kimiko, Clay, and Omi.  
"Raimundo?" said Master Fung walking toward him. "I have good news?"  
"What? Chase is getting together with Jack?" said Raimundo as he kicked the air laughing. Kimiko gave him a mad stare. "What? It was just a joke."  
"What's up Master Fung?" said Kimko, getting up off the phone and walked toward Master Fung.  
"It's Evan. She said she would be here in…"  
"Now!" said Evan as she appeared right behind Fung. "You happy to see me?"  
"Evan!" said Omi as he ran toward Evan to hug her. "Oh, I'm so happy to she you again my friend." He hugged her tighter.  
"I'm happy to she you to Omi." Said Evan, her eyes almost popped out of her head. "So, where is Raimundo?"  
"Over there." Said Clay as he pointed to Raimundo on the ground motionless.  
"Oh my! Raimundo, Rai can you here me?" cried Evan as she ran toward him and lifted him up. "I need help please?"  
Kimiko, Clay and Omi looked at each other and ran to where Evan was and helped her. "Quick help me take him to his room?" said Evan as her, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi helped her drag Raimundo into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evan bent down at the water bucket right by Raimundo that Clay had brought her. She turned around and then placed it on top of Raiumundo's head. "Here this may help." She said as she sat there looking at Raimundo sadly. "Oh, snap!" she yelled as she slapped her forehead. "I need to finish that paper for Mr. Lancer. I don't even have it done." She hung her head down in shame. "I know!" said Omi, the little yellow headed monk ran away and then came bake with a laptop in his hands. "Here, you can use this I'm sure Kimko won't mind." Evan rubbed Omi's little bold head. "Thanks Omi. You are the best."  
"I know." Said Omi, blushing. Evan looked at Raimundo and then got up and sat at down at Kimko's desk and started to type her paper. "Hummm….while I'm at it I should check my Deviantart account." She minimized the Microsoft word and clicked on the internet. "Lets see….hey what's this?" Evan saw a icon with Kimko and Raimundo on it. She clicked on it and on the page was a I LOVE KIMKO AND RAIMUNDO sign. "What the?" Evan got pissed so she yelled.  
"What was that?" said Clay as he looked down at Omi. "I don't know." Said Omi the little guy ran to Kimko to see if it was her. She always yells so Omi thought it was her having on of her days. "Kimko? You okay?" he said worried. "Yay, I'm fine. Why?" she said looking down at Omi. "Well, we heard a scream. A girly scream." Said Omi, scared of Kimko. "Oh really?" said Kimko madly looking at Omi. Omi started to sweat heard. "Hehe!" "Hey it came from the rooms." Said Clay as he pointed to the rooms and Kimko and Omi followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Omi ran with Kimko and Clay right behind him. "What happened?" he said as he, Kimko, and Clay entered the room where Evan and Raimundo were. "Look!" said Kimko pointing over at Raimundo trying to awake from his long sleep. "What happened? Who's yelling?" said Rai rubbing his head. He looked across the room and found Evan on the floor in shock crying her eyes out. Raimundo looked over at Clay, Omi, and Kimko. "Don't ask we had nothing to do with it." Said Clay. Raimundo got up and ran toward Evan and patted her back. "Hey what happened?" he said at Evan. Evan turned away. "Go away." She said crying harder. "Wha?" confused Raimundo looked up and found that Kimko's laptop was on. "Hey, were you on Kim's computer?" Evan madly got up and yelled at Rai. "Wouldn't you like to know." She rushed out of the Temple then she stopped. She looked back at the temple then a pink orb started to glow out of her hands. "Heart? Take me home." She began to glow pink then she started to grow wings out of her back as well. Right when the transformation was complete she tried to take off but heard a voice. It was Raimundo. "Look what ever I did I'm sorry Evan. Please come back. I love you." Evan heard that and she started to cry. "Yeah, so did I." She flew off.  
Omi, Kimko, and Clay stood right by Raimundo and watched Evan leave. "Well, it was nice to meet her for the last time." Said Clay sadly. "Last time?" Omi stared to cry. "Why?" They looked up one last time and Evan was gone


End file.
